Le noir ne fera pas de prisonniers ce soir
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION - Ferme-la et dors, dit doucement Scott. Wow, râla Stiles. Donc c'est comme ça que les alphas gèrent les esprits curieux. En les étouffant jusqu'à la mort. Super classe.


Titre en VO : The Dark's not taking prisoners tonight

Merci à **ironicallyinternational** pour m'avoir donné la permission de traduire cet OS, disponible sur AO3. C'est également l'auteur de 10/10, si vous vous demandiez.

Petite note de traduction : à la fin, j'ai conservé une phrase en anglais, parce qu'elle est plus connue comme ça. C'est ce que Bucky dit à Steve dans CA1 et que Steve lui re-dit dans CA2. Littéralement, ça veut dire : avec toi jusqu'au bout, mon pote. Ici, c'est une référence à la scène de Motel California (S03E06) où Scott essaye de s'immoler et que Stiles lui dit : you're just gonna have to take me with you (tu vas devoir m'emmener avec toi). J'ai aussi supposé que le Truc traumatisant, c'était ce moment. Il y a plein d'autres petites références comme ça, mais je vous laisse les découvrir en lisant ! Pour "Be strong for mother", c'est un meme que vous pouvez retrouver facilement sur google, mais qui n'a pas d'équivalent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Scott se réveilla lentement, surpris par les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

Il commençait à peine à s'inquiéter de la main inconnue reposant sur son bras, lorsqu'il reconnu le parfum et que ses yeux s'habituèrent au noir.

Stiles.

« Stiles, que-? demanda Scott en baillant, louchant devant son meilleur ami, près de son lit.

— Il n'y a plus de jus, murmura Stiles, basculant sur ses talons. Il fait froid. »

Scott se força à se réveiller, gigotant pour se redresser.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici alors ?

— Je suis venu voir si tu avais un duvet de rab', répondit Stiles en frissonnant. Lydia a été suffisamment maligne pour en apporter un auto-chauffant, donc...

— Vous ne pouviez pas partager ? questionna Scott. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Moi. Partager un lit. Avec Lydia, dit Stiles lentement. T'es complètement dingue ? »

Scott devait admettre qu'il n'avait pas tort.

« Comment ça se fait que personne d'autre ne soit debout ? »

Ils étaient tous dans le même chalet de ski, après tout. Ce serait logique que d'autres se plaignent.

« Parce que tout les autres sont des êtres surnaturels ? répliqua Stiles avec amertume.

— Ah oui, grimaça Scott. »

Stiles ne frissonnait pas seulement, finit-il par remarquer. Il tremblait, ses dents claquant alors qu'il parlait.

Timidement, Scott repoussa ses couvertures avant de siffler.

« En effet, ça caille. Il fait combien ?

— Moins un ? babilla Stiles en se frottant les bras.

— Moins un ? s'exclama Scott, stupéfié. Stiles, pourquoi tu n'as pas dit- tu pourrais faire une hypothermie ! »

Stiles essaya de faire un geste nonchalant et échoua. Ses mains semblaient trop gelées pour coopérer.

« Oh mon dieu, grogna Scott. Stiles, espèce d'abruti. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'inquiétude rongeant son ventre, avant de tendre le bras et de tirer Stiles vers lui.

« Tu es gelé.

— Plutôt au bord de la congélation, dit-il, ses dents claquant davantage.

— Viens ! aboya Scott, le traînant dans le lit un peu trop rapidement. »

Stiles faillit en tomber du lit, et son absence de râlements prouvait bien dans quel état il se trouvait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? bafouilla-t-il alors que Scott le basculait vers lui.

— Allez, viens, répondit Scott, tirant le duvet sur eux et le refermant.

— On va dormir comme ça.

—Quoi, tu préférerais te les geler ? demanda Scott en lui pinçant le bras. Rapproche toi. »

Les sourcils de Stiles se haussèrent, mais il avait vraiment froid. Il se rapprocha donc, suffisamment près de Scott pour pouvoir se coller à lui.

« Oh bon sang, tu es chaud, dit Stiles, planant à moitié dès que Scott le pressa contre lui.

— Pas toi, grommela Scott, même si ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. »

Stiles était confortable, humain, familier.

Il tremblait toujours par contre, alors Scott les enroula un peu plus dans le duvet et jeta un bras par dessus ses épaules.

« Est-ce qu'on est vraiment en train de se faire un câlin ? protesta Stiles, même s'il s'empressa de coincer ses pieds glacés entre les jambes de Scott.

— À moins que tu ne préfères l'hypothermie, oui, bâilla Scott, résistant à l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de Stiles. »

Ça ressemblait vraiment à un câlin, maintenant. Scott tenait Stiles contre lui, la tête de son ami contre son bras et ses pieds entre ses jambes.

C'était carrément confortable.

Stiles gigota, se creusant une place à ses côtés alors qu'il passait impulsivement son bras autour de sa taille. Pendant un instant, Scott faillit se rendormir, ses yeux se fermant devant le silence jouissif.

« Est-ce que tous les loup-garous sont aussi chaud, ou est-ce que ça dépend du rang ? demanda Stiles, sa voix étouffé là où il était pressé contre Scott.

— Presque sûr que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, répondit-il honnêtement. 'Ai pas fait assez de câlins à des loup-garous pour en être sûr. »

Stiles renifla d'amusement, ouvrant les yeux. Scott pouvait les voir briller, même dans le noir.

« Et moi qui croyait que tu pouvais déterminer la chaleur corporelle en reniflant les gens.

— Je ne peux pas sentir la chaleur, répliqua docilement Scott.

— Mais tu peux sentir quand les gens sont en chaleur, glissa Stiles, amusé par le manque de précautions de Scott. »

Il cligna des yeux, rougissant,avant de frapper d'une pichenette le front de Stiles. Connard.

« Ça ne va pas recommencer.

— Tu ne le dénis pas, donc ? insista Stiles avec un sourire effronté. Hein ?

— Bien sûr que si. Je le dénis totalement, dit Scott en se raclant la gorge.

— Sérieusement. C'pour ça que tu disparais mystérieusement à chaque fois que je suis sur le point de me faire salir mentalement par des vieux qui couchent ensemble ?

— Derek n'est pas vieux, rit Scott en secouant la tête.

— Ha ! s'exclama Stiles triomphalement. Tu vois ? Tu ne le dénis pas !

— Mon dieu, soupira Scott, masquant son rire dans les cheveux de Stiles.

— Nan, dit Stiles en haussant les épaules. Juste moi. »

Scott ferma les yeux. Le battement de cœur de Stiles était bruyant, régulier, un rapide tump-tump-tump résonnant dans ses oreilles son corps, une forme familière se dessinant sous son bras.

« Tu n'es pas _juste_ toi, l'informa Scott, essayant de sonner moins attendri par cette masse de membres maigres et de cheveux emmêlés qu'il ne l'était vraiment. »

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent en grand et son pouls s'accéléra.

Scott fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

« Ta gueule, tenta Stiles, sa voix tremblotante. Puis, comme il était tout de même Stiles, il répéta en imitant parfaitement Regina George : Ta gueule. »

Scott sourit bêtement en direction du plafond.

Le changement du pouls de Stiles l'affecta, cependant. Scott n'avait habituellement qu'une attention distraite pour ses sens élevés, lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de menaces. Lorsque quelqu'un les faisait remarquer, par contre...

C'était comme se faire dire qu'on avait un grain de beauté sur la joue. Vous n'y aviez jamais réfléchi avant et soudainement, c'est la seule chose à laquelle vous pouvez penser.

Et maintenant, son grain de beauté métaphorique accaparait ses pensées, ses sens le rendant parfaitement conscient du pouls de Stiles, de sa respiration et de sa silhouette.

En toute honnêteté, ça l'avait perturbé d'entendre toutes ces choses si clairement ; Stiles, vulnérable et heureux de l'être alors qu'il se couchait à ses côtés. Scott avait passé tellement de temps à essayer de ne pas faire de mal aux gens ces temps-ci - ne plus avoir à s'en inquiéter était plus qu'il ne pensait mériter.

Et c'était sexy. Donc bon.

Scott se racla la gorge, crispant ses doigts avant de les relâcher, essayant de penser à autre chose.

« Quoi ? demanda Stiles, suspicieux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu gigotes ?

— Pour rien.

— Arrête de mentir.

— Je suis simplement mal à l'aise.

— Pourquoi ?

— Je suppose que je ne suis pas doué avec les câlins.

— Bien sûr. Et moi je suis fou amoureux de Coach.

— Sérieux ?

— T'es hilarant. »

Stiles lui donna un coup, peu amusé, alors que Scott déglutissait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, alors ?

— C'est... un truc de loup-garou, marmonna Scott.

— Du genre, dangereux ? s'enquit Stiles prudemment. »

Scott se sentit offensé.

« Non, plutôt un truc gênant, dit-il. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure : Connard.

— Oh, souffla Stiles. Ça va alors.

— Pour toi, peut-être, grommela Scott, repoussant son instinct qui voulait le faire se servir des cheveux de Stiles comme oreiller.

— Tant que ça ne te file pas une gaule-garou, on s'en fiche, le prévint Stiles, presque inquiet.

— Putain de dieu, lâcha Scott, incapable de dire autre chose.

— Quoi ?! protesta Stiles, lui plantant un doigt dans les côtes. Tu as dit que c'était un truc gênant de loup-garou ! Peut-être que les loup-garous ont une seconde puberté, comment je suis censé le savoir ?

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu viennes de me sortir "gaule-garou", grogna Scott en l'ignorant.

— Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire d'autre ?! s'exclama Stiles, alors que Scott pouvait sentir l'ombre de l'amusement dans sa voix.

— J'essaye d'être quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ai pas mérité ça, proclama tragiquement Scott.

— Mensonges. Tu es une horrible personne, objecta Stiles, bâillant en s'enroulant davantage contre Scott si c'était possible. Tiens, tu m'as fait partager une chambre avec Isaac, par exemple.

— Il n'y avait plus personne avec qui le mettre ! répliqua Scott. Derek était pris, Liam n'est pas là et les filles...

— Bien sûr, et c'est toi qui récupère la grande chambre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on en a pas partagé une toi et moi, hein ?

— ... T'as pas tort, concéda Scott. J'ai possiblement oublié que je venais aussi.

— Oh mon dieu. Arrête, gémit Stiles. J'essaye de faire en sorte que tu sois le méchant dans l'histoire. Arrête d'être aussi parfait.

— C'est naturel chez moi, désolé, sourit Scott en secouant la tête devant la bêtise de Stiles. »

Pendant un moment, son ami resta silencieux, avant de murmurer :

« Gaule-garou. »

Scott glapit, ses oreilles devant rouges.

« Je vais avoir recours à l'intimidation. Sans blagues.

—Gaaaaaule-garou.

—Stiles.

—Gaaaaaaaaule-garou.

—Stiles, non.

—Gaaaaaaaaaauule-garou. »

Scott grogna, d'un vrai grognement animal, et sentit une vague d'excitation et de peur traverser Stiles.

« ... Brute.

— Dors, Stiles, soupira Scott tout en essayant de ne pas prendre en compte les émotions de son ami à ce moment précis. »

C'était difficile.

Elles étaient puissantes.

Scott serra les dents et se résolu à les ignorer. Ce n'était pas comme si Stiles avait conscience de ce qui se passait. Quoi que...

Attendez.

« Stiles Stilinski, commença Scott, j'espère que tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je crois que tu fais.

— Faire quoi ? bâilla Stiles, confus. »

Son coeur avait accéléré. Le menteur.

Merde, pensa Scott avec passion. Putain de Stiles.

« Espèce de taré, marmonna Scott, impressionné malgré lui. »

Stiles rit narquoisement. Scott arrivait à sentir l'arrogance émaner de lui sans même avoir à la chercher. Il se retrouva soudain frappé de l'envie irrépressible de l'embrasser pour lui enlever son sourire.

Rembobinage- quoi ?

Et merde. Pas encore.

« J'ai pas besoin d'être un loup-garou pour sentir ton pouls s'accélérer, pointa Stiles en tapotant la poitrine de Scott du doigt. »

Scott ferma les yeux.

« En effet, lâcha-t-il difficilement. Pas besoin.

— C'est quoi le problème alors ? s'enquit Stiles, presque amicalement.

Scott ne se fit pas avoir.

— Laisse-moi dormir en paix, mec.

— Est-ce que tu viens juste de t'inventer une virilité pour que je te lâche les basques ? demanda Stiles, scandalisé. J'y crois pas.

— Stiles, bordel de merde.

— Tu sais ce que tu peux faire à la place de te taire ? continua Stiles sans merci, son sourire audible. Cracher le morceau.

Scott grogna.

— Non.

— Évidemment. Et si tu essayais ça : "oui" ? »

En entendant ça, Scott le frappa, sans doute un peu trop fort.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé du Truc. Le Truc qui était arrivé sous des circonstances de mort imminente. La raison officielle de Scott avait été que Stiles était traumatisé (et lui aussi, mais c'était moins important), et son manque de discernement pouvait donc être excusé. Officieusement, bon, ils étaient probablement trop mal à l'aise pour en parler.

Sauf que ça n'était apparemment plus le cas maintenant. L'hypothermie faisait des merveilles pour la confiance en soi de Stiles, qui l'aurait cru ?

« Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de deviner ? contra-t-il, gardant les yeux fermés.

Stiles grommela, son bras libre gigotant dans le lit.

— Arrête d'éviter la question.

— Je répondrais si tu devines correctement, lui dit Scott, changeant de tactique avec un demi-sourire. »

La bouderie était désormais audible dans la réponse grommelée de Stiles.

« Tu peux répéter, j'ai pas bien entendu ?

— J'ai dit : connard.

— Bien sûr.

— Très bien ! s'exclama Stiles, mélodramatique. Tu as quelque chose qui cloche parce que ma présence te fait avoir une gaule-garou dans ton coeur. »

Scott était trop perturbé pour être gêné.

« ... Tu es une petite et vile créature.

— Mieux vaut ça que de s'être juste fait foutre la honte, répliqua Stiles en s'étirant.

— Je suis sous le choc. Je ne m'en remettrais peut-être pas.

— Sois fort, Scott. Be strong for mother.

— Stiles, tu viens de m'achever. Félicitations.

— Je fais de mon mieux.

— Tu me dégoûtes.

— Je t'aime aussi, fredonna Stiles, parvenant finalement à faire rire Scott. »

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de pouffer comme des fillettes, il parvint à lâcher un :

« Beurk, mec. Juste... beurk.

— Est-ce que tu peux au moins choper la gaule quand tu te transformes ? questionna Stiles avant de s'étouffer dans l'oreiller que Scott venait juste de lui enfoncer sur la tête.

— Non. On n'aura pas cette discussion.

— Mffghhhg !? demanda Stiles avec indignation.

— Ferme-la et dors, dit doucement Scott alors que Stiles gigotait dans tous les sens (ou essayait en tous cas - la super-force avait du bon parfois).

— Wow, râla Stiles une fois dégagé. Donc c'est comme ça que les alphas gèrent les esprits curieux. En les étouffant jusqu'à la mort. Super classe.

— Silence, piètre mortel, rit Scott en cessant finalement sa bataille intérieure pour enfoncer son nez dans les cheveux incroyablement doux de Stiles.

— N'essaye pas d'utiliser les Avengers pour t'en sortir, protesta Stiles. T'as l'impression d'être adorable et de m'empêcher de m'énerver, et c'est totalement le cas, mais c'est pas la question.

— Dites-moi que personne ne m'a fait du bouche à bouche, continua Scott, immitant Robert Downey Junior plutôt bien.

— Pas faute d'avoir essayé, soupira Stiles.

— La fin aurait été assez différente si Cap avait vraiment répondu ça, babilla Scott, amusé.

— Hn hn, mon pote. Cap et Bucky forever, intervint Stiles, offensé. Tony a déjà Pepper.

— Cap et Bucky ? Vraiment ? Ils sont pas meilleurs amis ? demanda Scott en haussant un sourcil. Et Cap n'avait pas un genre de petite-amie avant- tu sais, la badass aux cheveux bruns ?

— C'est pas parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis et que Cap a une copine badass que ça ne peut pas être vrai, marmonna Stiles. Peut-être que pour une fois le héros américain réalise qu'il est bisexuel et que son meilleur ami dépressif et moins beau vaut le coup.

— ... Je suis latino, répliqua Scott après un moment. Et je suis totalement déprimé aussi. Juste plus stoïque.

— Wow, jolie façon de faire foirer la métaphore, Scott, grogna Stiles. Et arrête de me compliquer la vie. J'essaye de prétendre que tu vas bien.

—C 'est moi qui prétend que tu vas bien, répliqua Scott. Peggy, ça serait plutôt Kira ou Allison ?

— Comment ça se fait que tu te rappelles de son nom d'un coup ? demanda Stiles avec suspicion, avant de continuer : dans tous les cas, Cap perd Peggy de façon tragique, alors je suppose que ça en fait Allison ?

— Wow. Glauque, soupira Scott, un tiraillement le traversant en pensant à elle. »

Stiles resta silencieux, se sentant sûrement coupable, jusqu'à ce que Scott le titille du bout du nez.

« Dans tous les cas, je suis sûr que Cap et Bucky sont secrètement canon, marmonna Stiles. Ils ne le savent juste pas encore.

— Ils le savent probablement, répondit Scott. Peut-être qu'ils n'en ont simplement pas beaucoup parlé.

Puis, sur un ton raisonnable :

— Peut-être qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'en parler, après tout ce temps.

— Peut-être, admit Stiles en jouant avec le coin du tee-shirt de Scott. Même si honnêtement, Cap aurait déjà du faire le premier pas, vu qu'il est totalement parfait.

— Cap n'est carrément pas parfait, sourit Scott avec lassitude. Je doute qu'il veuille tenter Bucky dans tous les cas. Et s'il pensait que Bucky était avec Black Widow, ou Darcy, ou je sais pas quoi ?

— Black Widow n'a pas besoin d'un homme, annonça Stiles. Et Bucky a été un peu con avec elle, donc bon. Il fit une pause. Et je n'ai aucune idée de qui est Darcy là.

— Malia, évidemment.

— Malia est Darcy ? Et puis quoi encore ? Malia serait, genre, Lady Sif, s'exclama Stiles.

— Bucky est loooooin d'avoir une chance avec Lady Sif, se moqua Scott.

— Wow, cruel, renifla Stiles. N'insulte pas mon autre-moi métaphorique.

— Tu vois que Bucky ne rend pas les choses faciles pour Cap non plus.

— Cap peut le supporter.

— Mh. Probablement, bâilla Scott, bougeant pour tirer Stiles vers lui. Si Bucky le laisse faire.

— Bucky le laissera. Till the end of the line, mon pote, répliqua Stiles sans se plaindre de l'étreinte renouvelée. Tu t'en rappelles ?

— Ouais, c'est pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'on oublie, chuchota Scott avec un demi-sourire. Est-ce que ça dérangerait Bucky qu'on reporte tout ça au matin, par contre ?

— Nan, bâilla Stiles. Je pense que Bucky serait d'accord avec ça, en fait.

— Magnifique.

— J'apprécie le compliment.

— La ferme, Stilinski.

— Aye aye, Cap.


End file.
